Révélations confessions
by Italian oni
Summary: Hermione Ron duo explosif. Chaude complicité entre mes couples fétiches!
1. Rencontre surprenante

**Italian oni**

_Disclaimer: Les personnages utilisés n'appartiennent qu'à J.K Rowling _

_Intro: J'ai écrit cette histoier pour m'amuser et j'ai pensé vous en faire profiter. Beaucoup Beaucoup de R mais pas de **yaoi** ni de **yuri**. Âme sensible s'abstenir! Je me suis inspiré des textes de Billy et Menssa Bravo à vous deux! clap clap clap Vous êtes excellents! Dans ma fic il y a une chaude complicité entre mes couples fétiches –HarryGinny-HermioneRon Venez les Découvrir! _

_Chapître 1: Rencontre surprenante _

"_Salut Mione, s'écrièrent Ron et Harry au même moment. _

_Salut Ron, salut Harry. Quel cours avons-nous aujourd'hui?_

_Botanique avec Poufsouffle euh... Histoire avec Serdaigle, dit Ron enjoué ._

_Et potion avec Serpentard! Grogna Harry _

_De quoi asssombrir une belle journée. On est obligé de partager un cours avec Malfoy et les crétins de Crabbe et Goyle, répondit Ron_

_Je vous laisse je dois aller me laver les cheveux à tout à l'heure _

_Mione attends je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans la salle commune des préfets. _

_Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets, suivit de très près par Ron qui fixait ses hanches se promener de droite à gauche en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, si seulement elle le laissait faire! Elle alla à sa chambre et revint dans la salle commune avec tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Arrivée à la salle de bain, elle ferma la porte à double tour pour être sûre que personne ne pourrait ouvrir la porte avec la formule "alohomora". Ron, juste de savoir Hermione nue sous la douche, commença à fantasmer sur elle: Elle se déshabille, fait glisser son thong ( 'est son fantasme, il a le droit d'imaginer ce qu'il veut meme si ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout) le long de ses gracieuses chevilles, elle ôte son soutien-gorge et le fait tomber le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le sol, juste à côté de son thong. Elle entre dans la douche, ouvre les robinets, fait couler l'eauc chaude sur sa peau, l'eau descend le long de ses cuisses. Elle lave ses cheveux dans lesquels il a toujours eu envie de passer ses doigts. L'eau chaude coulant de ses cheveux pour glisser le long de son dos et glissant sur ses seins comme des gouttes de pluie sur les pétales de rose. Comme il aurait voulu etre sous la douche avec elle en ce moment précis, pouvoir la toucher, sentir ses seins ronds sur son torse musclé. Ses mains à lui, se promenant tout le long de son manifique corps ( Oh god que cette femme était bien roulée!) Il l'embrasserait comme jamais personne pourrait embrasser sa petite Mione, embrasser ses seins ses hanches pouvoir caresser ses belles fesses rondes, taquiner son clitoris avec sa langue. Oh god qu'il voulait son corps maintenant, à ce moment il remarqua que ça faisait un petit bout qu'il fantasmait sur Hermione. Hermione, son amie, comment pouvait-il revasser au point qu'il n'en dormait pas la nuit tant il pensait a l'embrasser, la taquiner et surtout de sentir la chaleur de son corps collé sur lui sous les couvertures. _

_--------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------_

_Le 12ème coup de minuit vient de sonner, le plancher devant la porte de Ron craque ce qui immédiatement a pour effet de le réveiller. Doucement la porte s'ouvre et la lumière du couloir illumine le visage de la personne entrée, Hermione qui semble très étonnée de se trouver là! Il la regarde oh god qu'elle a l'air d'un ange avec sa chemise qui est, non ce n'est pas possible, transparente, c'est merveilleux, Hermione qui vient dans sa chambre vêtue d'une chemise transparente, elle se dirige vers son lit, se met a califourchon sur lit et l'embrasse passionément, il gémit:" Mione c'est toi?" Elle le regarda et lui fit un signe de se taire _

_C'est son opinion et son fantasme pas les miens la fin du chapitre sera bientot disponible soyez patient_


	2. Est ce le hasard ?

_Récapitulation de la fin du chapitre 1_

_-------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------_

_Le 12ème coup de minuit vient de sonner, le plancher devant la porte de Ron craque ce qui immédiatement a pour effet de le réveiller. Doucement la porte s'ouvre et la lumière du couloir illumine le visage de la personne entrée, Hermione qui semble très étonnée de se trouver là! Il la regarde oh god qu'elle a l'air d'un ange avec sa chemise qui est, non ce n'est pas possible, transparente, c'est merveilleux, Hermione qui vient dans sa chambre vêtue d'une chemise transparente, elle se dirige vers son lit, se met a califourchon sur lit et l'embrasse passionément, il gémit:" Mione c'est toi?" Elle le regarda et lui fit un signe de se taire _

_Chapitre 2: Est-ce le hasard ?_

_Elle se coucha sur lui et continua a explorer sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue.Pendant que lui passait ses mains sur son dos, sous sa chemise. La chemise d'Hermione était si ample que lorqu'elle l'embrassait, il pouvait voir ses seins se qui le faisait lentement gonflé dans ses boxers. ( On ne se demandera plus jamais pourquoi il porte un boxer et non pas un slip dans le genre speedo(LMSAO)) Ron devenant de plus en plus confiant, mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la fit rouler sous lui de façon a être sur elle ( eh oui, les mecs il ne pense qu'a être la personne dominante dans le couple, Joke don't take it personnaly) Maintenant qu'il était sur elle il l'embrassa. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux roux de son "ami" Lorsqu'il arreta de l'embrasser pour reprendre son souffle, elle se lècha les lèvres de façon très provocante (même si ce n'est pas du tout son genre Loll) _

"_Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux puisque c'est un rêve _

_-Un rêve tu es sûre?_

_Umuh, dit-elle en hochant la tête affirmativement_

_Il y eut soudainement un craquement sinistre, le douxième coup de minuit sonna, la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Ron, il vit un visage dans l'encadrure de la porte et bien qu'il fut surpris de la trouver là, il reconnut le visage d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha de son lit (et fit comme dans la fic de Billy et Menssa"nightmove" une très bonne fic soit dit en passant. Lisez-la) Elle venait de faire un cauchemard, dans lequel Ron était à la place de Diggory dans le labyrinthe, alla vérifier s'il était bien vivant bien qu'en théorie,elle n'avait pas dû se trouver là, elle s'assit à côté de Ron, qui semblait dormir mais qui ne le faisait pas réellement et posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Ron, après avoir vérifier qu'il n'était qu'endormi. _

"_Bonne nuit mon amour!" Et lorsqu'elle descendit du lit et qu'elle passa par la porte, il murmura très doucement"Moi aussi, moi aussi, ma belle!"_

_------------------------------- Fin du Flashback-------------------------------------_

_Hermione l'avait embrassé! Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve! Sa Hermione! L'avait embrassé! À ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était à un mètre de sa bien-aimée et de son corps de déesse. Il remarqua avec stupeur, qu'il était encore en train de fantasmer sur elle et que son pantalon, un jeans, devenait de plus en plus serré (Ron achetes- toi des nouvelles sorte de pantalons!!!!!!!!!!) _

_La porte s'ouvrit livrant ainsi le passage à une Hermione enroulée dans une serviette de bain.Lorsqu'elle apperçut Ron, sa bosse dans son pantalon et ses oreilles qui rougissaient, elle fit tomber, sans le faire exprès sa serviette ( Sans le faire exprès? Ya right !) et ses affares sur le sol. Ce qui veut dire, si vous n'avex pas compris, qu'elle est complètement nue devant Ron! ( Hein Grace!) Ron la dévora des yeux et sans qu'il puisse récupérer le controle qu'il "avait" sur son corps, il l'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue se frottant à la sienne et explorant tous les recoins de sa bouche. Il mit fin au baiser et elle le regarda en se lèchant encore une fois les lèvres d'une façon assez provocante merci! Ron prenant enfin conscience de la nudité d'Hermione, se pencha, prit la serviette et l'enroula autour du corps nu et humide d'Hermione. En la passant autour de son corps, il effleura son sein, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir ( on va dire ) et ses mamelons se durcirent sous la caresse plutôt agréable. Il s'appreta à partir quand la main d'Hermione prit son bras et le ramena vers elle, l'embrassa , mit ses cuisses autour de sa taille en soufflant "Je te veux maintenant!" et comme ses désirs étaient des ordres, il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. _

_Ahaha le pouvoir de l'auteur je vais enfin pouvoir me venger des auteurs qui ne finissent jamais ses scènes là! Non la scène ne finit pas comme ça mais comme je ne sais déja pas ce que je vais marquer ça sera pour un autre chapters _

_Ciao Guys je réécrit dans pas long ¡!!!!!!!!_


	3. Révélations plutot interressantes

****

Bonjour à tout le monde je viens d'écrire la continuation de ma fic. Je sais les chapitres ne sont pas encore très long parce que le chapitre 1 et 2 était supposé n'être qu'un et un seul chapitre pas 2! C'est la meme chose pour le chapitre 3: La version de Harry et celle de la fille dans l'autre chap

**Disclamer: Rien de ceci m'appartient a part les actions. Tous les personnages et lieu appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

Chapitre 3: Révélations plutôt interessantes

Harry venait de se réveiller,dans une chambre inexplorée et inconnue par la plupart des élèves de poudlard, qu'il avait trouvé grâce à la carte des maraudeurs. Il remarqua alors que la femme qui avait partager son lit la nuit dernière, était encore là .Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il alla sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il ferma la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller la fille dans son lit. Il prit la serviette, la posa sur le lavabo et il se dirigea vers la baignoire et il ouvrit les robinets et l'eau chaude jailli. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps musclé par le quidditch. Cela l'aidait à évacuer ses tensions bien qu'il a déjà prit son pied avec une fille de l'école. C'est surtout pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par un gros effort physique pendant la nuit( Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris mon language "subtil", je parle de lui faisant l'amour a une femme. J'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucuns yaoi dans cette histoire.) Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette fille était si passionnée. Elle était peut-être vierge mais très expérimentée, les 2 en même temps. Plus il y pensait plus il bandait ( effet de turgescence! Et en plus l'eau pénètre! Biologie loll! Hein Gab?) Il réfléchissait tout en devenant excité juste à l'idée de se qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand la fille en question ouvrit les rideaux de la douche et passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

Inside joke avec des amies! Notre prof de bio a dit ça pendant un cours

Harry surpris: "Ma douce, je croyais que tu dormais!

- Oui mais tu me manquait, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice ;)

- Qu'est-ce qui te manquait? Moi ou mon incroyable prouesse d'hier soir?

- Les deux, et ta sensualité aussi!

- Alors ça veut dire que t'as envie de moi?

- Tu veux que je te montre à quel point?

- Vas-y, j'attends. Fais tes preuves!

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir espèce de prétentieux!

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa fougueusement, embrassa son cou et descendit jusqua son ventre. Caressa ses hanches et descendit un peu plus bas. Elle effleura son membre avec ses doigts pour faire monter en lui un frisson de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et gémit doucement, attendant la suite (comme vous en ce moment!)Elle posa sa main sur son membre et lentement commença a faire des va et vient … "Oh c'est bon continu!" gémit-il…

Ils descendirent les escaliers et atteinrent la grande salle, ils trouvèrent Ron et Hermione collés, occupés à se regarder et à s'étudier. L'un envoyant un clin d'oeil pour voir la réaction de l'autre. 10 minutes passèrent sans que ni Ron ni Hermione ne remarquent leur présence.

Ron: Eh vous deux où étiez-vous passés? On ne vous a pas vu de toute la soirée.

La compagne de Harry lui lança, subtilement un clin d'oeil: On se demande bien pourquoi!

Ron: Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec ma soeur la nuit dernière?

Harry: Rien Ron! Qu'aurions-nous pu faire? Dit-il en rougissant

Ron: Ça c'est ce que je me demande! Tu l'as amené dans une pièce que seul Fred et Georges connaissent. Pendant toute une nuit, vous êtes tous les deux là, rougissant et en plus vos vêtements sont tous froissés. Harry toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle. A plus Ginny et Hermione, on se revoit plus tard.

**La version de Harry**:

Ron :Alors c'était comment?

- Tout simplement merveilleux! Ta soeur à un corps de déesse!

- Ça je m'en contrefiche, ça ne m'interresse et pas et je n'ais pas l'intention de commencer à fantasmer sur ma soeur!

- Tu sais pas ce que tu manques

- Je ne veux pas savoir! Raconte!

- On vous a quitter vers 10heures du soir, on est rentré dans la salle commune,nous avons monté jusqu'au dortoir et je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire Bonne nuit et comme tu peux l'imaginer nous n'avions pas envie de nous séparés. Mais malgré cela nous nous sommes dirigé chacun de notre coté. Je me suis déshabiller, me suis couché et ai fermé la lumière. Ça faisait déjà une heure que j'essayais de dormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais envie d'elle, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque brutalement, j'en fus sorti par une ombre noire qui s'avançait vers moi. Elle monta sur le lit et s'approcha à quattres pattes de moi comme un tigre devant sa proie. Je lu dans ses yeus un desir ardent, une envie folle de moi, de mon membre dans et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de m'appercevoir que c'était ta soeur. Elle s'approcha dangereusement près de moi, le point du non-retour avançait lui aussi dangereusement. Si elle faisait un pas de plus, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. Et de ce fait, je ne le puis plus…


	4. Un peu plus tôt

_Chapitre 4_

_Un peu plus tôt_

_Kimi: Même moi je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver._

**Merci a toutes les reviews Je voulais l'updater pour un Cadeau de noel mais je ne trouvais plus mon cahier donc je vous offre ce chapitre 4 pour un noel en retard ou en avance ¡!!**

_Ils étaient sorti de la grande salle pour aller dans leurs dortoirs, quand ils se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient oublié de souhaiter bonne nuit à Ron et à Hermione_

"_Désolés, on a oublié de vous souhaiter bonne nuit! Bonne nuit 'mione, bonne nuit Ron._

_-Bonne nuit Harry, Bonne nuit Ginny, lança Hermione avec un regard complice et coquin. Bon a plus, je dois aller me laver les cheveux.(voir chapitre 1)_

_Je viens avec toi, dit Ron._

_Ils partirent chacun de leur côt, Harry & Ginny de l'un, Ron & Hermione de l'autre. Ginny et Harry marchaient en se sussurant aux oreilles, lorsque Ginny se mit à glousser._

_-C'est ça que tu veux me faire ¿?? Pas question ¡_

_Il venait de lui proposer de fair l'amour, aujourd'hui, ici, maintenant. Elle rit tellement qu'il eut honte de sa demande. Cette nuit encore il serait seul..._

_Pour faire preuve de galanterie après cette demande particulièrement tousse Il l'amena jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors. Il l'embrassa , lui montrant dans ce baiser, l'intensité de son amour,combien il avait besoin d'elle près de lui et aussi comment il avait envie d'elle , a un tel point qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour ici n'importe oùmême si la salle était remplie ( de gens). Mais sa belle (ginny) l'en empechait, bien qu'il sentait qu'elle aussi en avait très envie. ça s'annonce très chaud_

_Avec un désir ardent refoulé au plus creux de son être, il la laissa partir. Il la vit s'en aller, ses hanches se balancerjusqu'à ce que celle-ci arrive devant l'escalier. À ce moment précis, il ne désirait qu'une chose... l'empécher de s'en aller et l'obliger à rester collée contre lui toute la nuit. Bien que le survivant ait du courage , la perspective de rejoindre sa douce, le cloua au sol ( aha loser) Fatigué il alla se coucher et trouva en haut, devinez quoi. Eh oui, sa dulcinée en déshabillé noir ( pyjama pour femmes)(robes courtes très sexy) trs sexy et relativement court montrant à quel point ses jambes étaient parfaites. Son déshabillé plutot moulant demontrait a quel point elle était jeune, sexy pleine de vie et bien faite en plus de ça ¡ Cela faisait déjà plus de 6 mois qu'ils étaient un couple et il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi resplendissante et ne l'oublions pas : séduisante. C'était à se demander où elle l'avait prise, juste à se penser que cela pouvait apartenir à Mrs. Weasley il frissonnat ( mettons que je le comprend un peu) Maisa peu lui importait en ce moment crucial. _


End file.
